escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sistemas mediáticos comparados: tres modelos de relación entre los medios de comunicación y la política
=PR2 GRUPO 2= '' Comparación de sistemas de comunicación: Tres modelos de medios de comunicación y de la política '' Sistemas mediáticos comparados: tres modelos de relación entre los medios de comunicación y la política (2004), de Daniel C. Hallin y Paolo Mancini, es un estudio pionero en el campo de la investigación internacional del sistema de medios de comunicación comparativo. El estudio compara los sistemas de medios de comunicación de 18 democracias occidentales, incluyendo nueve países del norte de Europa (Austria, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Alemania, Países Bajos, Noruega, Suecia y Suiza), cinco países del sur de Europa (Francia, Grecia, Italia, Portugal y España) y cuatro países del Atlántico (Canadá, Gran Bretaña, Irlanda y los Estados Unidos de América). El marco conceptual desarrollado en este estudio resultó ser una contribución Citas como ejemplo: "Este trabajo, al que se reconoce como un texto clave en un subcampo emergente.” (Jones, 2008, p. 128) “''Sistemas mediáticos comparados'' es, ciertamente, un volumen que abre un camino, y que servirá como un modelo para los análisis de comunicación comparativos actuales.” (Graber, 2006, p. 935) “Lo que no está abierto a especulación es la importancia de este trabajo. El esfuerzo pionero de Hallin y Mancini será lo que defina la investigación de los medios comparativos durante los próximos años.” (Patterson, 2007, p. 331) “Una gran contribución reciente a la tradición en la investigación comparativa“ (Hardy, 2008, p. 17) importante para el campo de la investigación de los sistemas de medios comparativos, ya que proporciona un enfoque sistemático y aplicable para analizar las diferencias y similitudes de las relaciones entre los medios de comunicación y la política. Desde la publicación del libro de Hallin y Mancini en 2004, ha habido una vívida discusión académica (acontecimientos recientes), en particular en lo que respecta a la adecuación de su marco sugerido para entender las variaciones entre los diferentes sistemas de todo el mundo, que se encuentra dentro de diferentes contextos culturales, sociales, y / o contextos políticos. Como consecuencia, se puede afirmar una desarrollada progresión en el campo de la investigación de sistemas de comunicación comparativa. Contextualization Investigación de los sistemas de comunicación comparativa El campo de la investigación de sistemas de comunicación comparativa tiene una larga tradición que se remonta al estudio Four Theories of the Press por Siebert, Peterson y Schramm desde 1956. Este libro fue el origen del debate académico sobre la comparación y la clasificación de los sistemas de comunicacióncf. Hardy (2008), p. 11., mientras era sesgadocf. Hardy (2008), p. xv. normativamente y fuertemente influenciado por las ideologías de la época de la Guerra FríaSiebert y sus compañeros desarrollaron una clasificación normativa de cuatro sistemas mediáticos ideales: el libertario, el social responsable, el soviético comunista y el modelo autoritario. Consecuentemente, la tipología del autor hacía referencia a la entonces ideológica segmentación del mundo: un mundo libre liberal democrático en el Este (llamado el Primer Mundo), una esfera comunista soviética (llamada el Segundo Mundo), y los estados autoritarios (llamados el Tercer Mundo)(cf. Hardy, 2008, p. 11).. A pesar de este enfoque ha sido a menudo criticadocf. Patterson (2007), p. 329 (por ejemplo, debido a su etnocentrismo, su estructura inconsistente, tipologías cuestionables, o su escasa base empírica del análisiscf. Hardy (2008), p. 12-13.), fue un punto de partida para el seguimiento de las teoríascf. Jackubowicz (2010), p. 2. Como Hardy (2008) y Jakubowicz (2010) señalan, se produjeron modificaciones en las tipologías originales (p. ej. por Denis McQuail (1987), Raymond Williams (1968), o Robert G. Picard (1985)), además de esquemas alternativos, que iban más allá de las tipologías originales (p. ej. J. Herbert Altschull (1984)).de los medios normativos y el desarrollo del campo. La investigación de sistemas de comunicación comparativa ha sido objeto de varios cambios desde su creación cf. Jakubowicz (2010), p. 1.. El número de categorías para describir los sistemas de medios de comunicación creció y consiguió enfoques más complejos. Otra tendencia es que el factor de los investigadores en los sistemas políticos fue más intenso para explicar y comparar los sistemas de medios de comunicación. Un desarrollo más fundamental es el cambio de la normativa a los enfoques de base empírica. Todavía hay problemas de estudios de medios de comunicación comparativos de varios países que deben ser enfrentados. La validez del procedimiento de muestreo del país es un problema, al lado de la definición adecuada del alcance de la comparación para satisfacer las características nacionales específicas de los casos, y la definición de indicadores adecuados como base para la comparacióncf. Sparks (2006), p. 24..Además, los modelos desarrollados son todavía relativamente estáticos, pues no son capaces de describir adecuadamente los cambios y los medios de comunicación en línea se han descuidado en gran medida, aunque su importancia ha ido en aumento desde finales de 1990.cf. Jakubowicz (2010), p. 1. Sin embargo, los estudios de sistemas de medios de comunicación comparativos son un instrumento importante para los fenómenos de comunicación contemporáneos en estudio. El diseño comparativo es un puente entre los estudios tradicionales y los nación-centrados en los sistemas de medios de comunicación y los nuevos medios de comunicación, así como las perspectivascf. Hardy (2008), p. 21. de la globalización. Jakubowicz señala que los análisis del sistema de medios de comunicación comparativa son vistos contemporáneamente como el enfoque clave para entender los procesos de globalización de los medios de comunicación.cf. Jakubowicz (2010), p. 1. Clasificación sistemática del enfoque La investigación de la comparación de los sistemas de comunicación es un posible enfoque para estudiar los procesos de comunicación transnacionales y el cruce de fronteras en todo el mundo. Una sistematización muy útil y heurística del amplio campo de la comunicación transnacional y el cruce de fronteras proviene de Wessler y Brüggemann (2012) cf. Wessler & Brüggemann (2012, en la prensa). (véase también Dimensiones de análisis). De acuerdo con esta heurística, el enfoque de Hallin y Mancini puede ser identificado y localizado como una combinación específica de los componentes a lo largo de estas tres dimensiones de análisis. Su perspectiva de análisis se centra en la comparación de los sistemas de medios de comunicación dentro de las democracias occidentales. Por consiguiente, su nivel de análisis se centra en los sistemas de medios de comunicación en el contexto de los estados nacionales. Su objetivo principal es la relación medios-política, principalmente a nivel de las estructuras; pero además de eso, consideran todos los objetos de análisis para obtener una abarcadora comprensión de estas relaciones. Objectivos Para Hallin y Mancini era fundamental desarrollar un marco conceptual unificado para la comparación de sistemas de medios de comunicación. Se centraron en la construcción de una nueva teoría en vez de probar otras anteriores, como las que prevalecían hasta entonces Cuatro teorías sobre la prensa cuyas modificaciones posteriores sobre la normativa mostraron deficiencias ante un análisis adecuado sobre los medios de comunicación actuales. Por consiguiente, Hallin y Mancini se centraron en un estudio empírico que consistía en “tratar estos sistemas, no como ideales abstractos, sino como formaciones sociales concretas que se desarrollan en unas condiciones históricas particulares.”Hallin & Mancini (2012a), p. 1-2. Hallin y Mancini, en un primer momento, eligieron “los sistemas más similares”-diseño – que consistía en comparar los sistemas que eran bastante parecidos en cuanto a su estructura y funcionamiento, para comprender en qué aspectos diferían unos de los otros y de este modo, descubrir características específicas de cada uno de los sistemas. Al seguir este diseño, conceptualizaron dimensiones que contenían variables independientes para analizar las similitudes y diferencias que presentaban los 18 países donde se realizó el estudio. Su objetivo era encontrar en su muestra patrones más o menos semejantes que se pudieran unificar, posiblemente, en un tipo ideal en términos conceptuales de Max Weber. Desde que las dimensiones y los modelos resultantes abarcaron las relaciones entre los sistemas de medios de comunicación y los sistemas políticos del mundo occidental, Hallin y Mancini no reclamaron ninguna validez universal de su trabajo. Así pues, se debe volver a conceptualizar para conocer las condiciones específicas de la relación entre los medios y la política en el mundo occidental.cf. Hallin & Mancini (2012b). El marco propuesto por Hallin y Mancini El marco conceptual de Hallin y ManciniThe dimensions that Hallin and Mancini use for their framework are originally not devised by them. They trace to then existing concepts (e.g. the dimension of political parallelism is initially developed by Seymour-Ure (1974)) but they “go beyond earlier scholars in amplifying these dimensions and exploring their linkages” (Patterson, 2007, p. 329). se conforma de cuatro dimensiones: la estructura de los medios de comunicación, el paralelismo político, el profesionalismo periodístico, y la ''intervención estatal en los medios de comunicación; y en cuanto a las cinco dimensiones: el papel del estado, el tipo de democracia (democracia por consenso frente por mayoría), el tipo de pluralismo (pluralismo individual frente a pluralismo organizado), el grado de autoridad racional-legal, y el grado de pluralismo (pluralismo moderado frente a pluralismo polarizado) haciendo referencia a los contextos políticos de los medios de comunicación. Según la organización específica de cada una de las variables en estas dimensiones, Hallin y Mancini conceptualizaron los tres modelos de los medios de comunicación y la política. Dimensiones: medios de comunicación La estructura de los mercados de comunicacióncf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 22-26. La estructura de los medios de comunicación está íntimamente ligada con el desarrollo delmedio de comunicación de masas. Los autores subrayan diversas variables que se pueden utilizar para describir las características de la prensa escrita: * La magnitud dela circulación de los periódicos * La relación entre los periódicos y los lectores (la élite frente a la orientación de la masa) * Las diferencias de género que llegan a contener los periódicos * La relativa importancia que tienen los periódicos y la televisión como fuentes de noticias * La ratio local, regional, y nacional de los periódicos * El grado de una separación determinante entre la prensa sensacionalista y la prensa calidad * La segmentación de los mercados de telecomunicaciones; regional o lingüística * La influencia de los países fronterizos en los medios nacionales Paralelismo político cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 26-33. El paralelismo políticoEl paralelismo político se refiere “al hecho de que, en algunos países, los medios de comunicación tienen distintas orientaciones políticas, mientras que en otros países no es así.”Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 27. Los autores establecieron 5 factores o indicadores para asesorar las medidas del paralelismo político: * La influencia de la orientación política en el contenido de los medios de comunicación * La influencia de la orientación política en el contenido de los medios de comunicación * La tendencia de los representantes de los medios a formar parte de la vida política * Partidismo de la audiencia mediática * El papel de los periodistas respecto a su posicionamiento y rol(p.ej. periodistas, abogados frente a árbitros neutrales; opinión y orientación frente a la opinión y posicionamiento del estilo del informe; separar frente a mezclar los comentarios y la información) * Pluralismo interno (p.ej. tratar diferentes opiniones y perspectivas en un solo medio) o pluralismo externo (es decir, tratar diferentes opiniones y perspectivas en una filial de los medios (p.ej.el sistema de prensa escrita)) * La regulación de la radiofusión pública(p.ej. controlada por el gobierno, aislada del control político directo, representación proporcional de los partidos políticos o grupos sociales relevantes) El profesionalismo periodísticocf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 33-41. El profesionalismo referencia a la continua independencia a instrumentalizar el periodismo: * Grado de autonomía * Desarrollo de distintas normas y reglas profesionales (p.ej. rutinas prácticas o principios éticos) * El posicionamiento del servicio público respecto a los periodistas (es decir, el posicionamiento hacia el servicio ético o público en lugar de los intereses de cada persona en particular) El papel del estado cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 41-44. Esta dimensión enfatiza el poder que tiene el sistema político en reorganizar la estructura y el funcionamiento de los medios de comunicación. “Pero existen diferencias considerables tanto en el grado participación del estado como en las formas que adopta.”Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 41. Hallin y Mancini utilizan las siguientes variables para tratar esta cuarta dimensión: * Censura u otro tipo de presión política * Fundación de los medios con subsidios económicos * Organizaciones de propietarios de los medios-o telecomunicaciones * Disposición del reglamento para los medios (leyes, licencias, etc.) * El estado como fuente de información y “principal definidor” de noticias Por último, cabe decir que la interrelación de estas cuatro dimensiones es compleja. Se deben evaluar por medios empíricos por cada uno de los casos nuevos bajo objeto de estudio. En consecuencia, podrían “influenciar unos a otros en cuestiones importantes, pero también variar de forma independiente.”Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 45. Dimensiones: contexto político Como siguiente paso, Hallin y Mancini identificaron otras cinco dimensiones esenciales a la hora de evaluar los contextos políticos de los medios de comunicación. Hallin y Mancini tomaron conceptos relevantes de la literatura sobre la política comparada y la sociología política a fin de comprender mejor las influencias polítcas sobre el desarrollo de los medios de comunicación. Las dimensiones resultantes se presentan como dicotomías, pero simplemente son polos diferentes de un conjunto. La primera dimensión es la del papel del estado.cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 49-50. La distinción entre las democracias liberales y las democracias del estado de bienestar conceptualiza esta dimensión. La principal diferencia entre estas dos categorías es la intervención económica del Estado (p.ej. financiación contra mercado libre). Esta diferencia toma forma en la relativa importancia de la empresa privada o de la institución social dentro del sistema político en cuestión. Otra dimensión dicotómica importante está etiquetada como democracia de consenso contra democracia mayoritaria.cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 50-53. Los sistemas de democracia mayoritaria contienen dos partidos políticos dominantes, y debido al sistema de votación de la mayoría simple, el partido político vencedor realmente concentra su poder político de modo que haya una distinción clara entre el gobierno y la oposición. Además, el Consejo de Ministros influencia predominantemente los procesos de decisiones políticas. Por el contrario, el modelo de decisión por consenso comprende un sistema multipartidista que está basado en el principio de alternancia en el poder según la representació proporcional de modo que el compromiso y la cooperación entre las fuerzas contrarias sean centrales. Además, existe una clara separación entre el poder legislativo y el poder ejecutivo. La tercera dimensión supone la distinción entre pluralismo individual y pluralismo organizado''cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 53-55. resp. ''liberalismo y corporativismo. El pluralismo individual se define como la organización de la representación política "en términos de la relación entre las instituciones del gobierno y los ciudadanos, junto a una multiplicidad de ‘intereses especiales’”.Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 53. Por otro lado, la fijación en los grupos sociales organizados es más importante dentro de los sistemas de pluralismo estructurado. Por lo consiguiente, el corporativismo incluye la "integración formal de los grupos sociales al proceso político".Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 53. Hallin y Mancini identificaron la distinción entre la autoridad racional-legal y el clientelismo político''cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 55-59. como otra dimensión crucial. Siguiendo a Max Weber, Hallin y Mancini usaron el término "autoridad racional-legal" en su sentido de forma de gobernanza cuya influencia principal se mantiene a través de un reglamento formal y universal, es decir, un aparato administrativo independiente y autónomo no afectado por intereses políticos y económicos o lobbismo. Este aparato es la institución principal de un eficiente sistema racional-legal. En cambio, la orientación sobre los intereses comunes es mucho más débil dentro de los sistemas de clientelismo debido a que los intereses individuales y las relaciones privadas son las fuerzas principales que mantienen la organización social. Por consiguiente "los patrones son los que controlan el acceso a los recursos sociales distribuidos a los clientes a cambio de deferencia y distintas formas de apoyo”.Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 58. La última dimensión está conceptualizada por las distinciones entre ''el pluralismo moderado y el pluralismo polarizado.cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 59-61. Las características principales del pluralismo polarizado son el poco consenso, la cuestionable legitimidad de las organizaciones políticas o de los sistemas políticos, y las profundas divisiones dentro del panorama político. Un indicador importante es la existencia de los partidos y facciones antisistema. En comparación con el pluralismo polarizado, el pluralismo moderado está caracterizado principalmente por tendencias más fuertes hacia el centro, menores diferencias ideológicas entre los partidos políticos, mayor aceptación de los sistemas políticos, y mejores oportunidades de lograr un consenso durante controversias políticas. Los tres modelos de relación entre los medios de comunicación y la política Mediante el uso dimensiones anteriormente mencionadas, Hallin y Mancini dedujeron y conceptualizaron tres modelos ideales de relaciones entre los medios de comunicación y la política (‘ideal’ según Max Weber). Hallin y Mancini pudieron identificar patrones específicos por regiones geográficas que fueron cruciales para el etiquetado de los modelos individuales: Los tres modelos: Características del Sistema de los Medios de Comunicacióncf. Tabla 4.1 Los tres modelos: Características del Sistema de los Medios de Comunicación (Hallin & Mancini, 2004, p. 67). The Three Models: Political System Characteristicscf. Table 4.2 The Three Models: Political System Characteristics (Hallin & Mancini, 2004, p. 68). Restrictions The convergence-thesis Recent developments (Beyond the Western world) * Elemento de lista de viñetas juan * Se ha relacionado con la exclusión de nuevas tecnologías online y medios influyentes que son vitales para entender los cambios en las pautas de los medios de comunicación y sus hábitos de comunicación correspondientes, tanto internos como externos. Asimismo, Hardy critica el rechazo hacia todos los tipos de medios de entretenimiento. * Uno de los principales debates trata el límite hasta el que las variables que Hallin y Mancini tienen en cuenta para medir las dimensiones se pueden adaptar a casos que no sean occidentales para cumplir sus condiciones. Otros critican la atención que han prestado Hallin y Mancini en las relaciones entre los medios y la política porque esa perspectiva no tiene en cuenta variables relacionadas. Por ejemplo, contextos económicos o culturales. * Respecto al desarrollo transnacional y global, las relaciones e influencias alrededor del mundo, algunos investigadores se preguntan si el análisis de un estado-nación aún resulta apropiado. Por ejemplo, Jakubowicz sostiene que este nacionalismo metodológico (cf. Mihelj et al., 2008) es inapropiado ya que “los sistemas de medios de comunicación ya no están exclusivamente ligados a ningún sistema político en particular”. Por otro lado Hardy apunta que “las dimensiones del estado en el ámbito político, legislativo, cultural y social no disminuyen con la globalización” y que “los sistemas de comunicación en gran medida permanecen nacionales en organización y enfoque”. * También se debate la idoneidad sobre basarse en estructuras y sistemas, como hicieron Hallin y Mancini, en lugar de tener en cuenta medios más dinámicos y procesos que no pueden abarcarse completamente por sistemas fijos. * Hallin y Mancini decidieron utilizar una estrategia modelo o tipificación para explicar ciertas coincidencias en sus casos. Otros investigadores comentan que generalizar y abstraer conlleva riesgos desde un punto demasiado cercano al comienzo de la investigación. Este debate refleja la situación en la que se encuentra la teoría de Hallin y Mancini, ya que actualmente es “el marco analítico más desarrollado hasta el momento para entender la relación entre los medios y el sistema político”. Como consecuencia, hay muchos estudios que aplican y adaptan los parámetros a los casos que estudian. Por ejemplo, Dobek-Ostrowska y sus colaboradores publicaron la edición del volumen Sistemas mediáticos comparados. Ámbito europeo y global (2010) que contiene estudios comparativos en referencia o aplicando el modelo de Hallin y Mancini para los medios en Europa central y oriental. Se investigan casos prácticos de medios de comunicación en Israel, Polonia, países bálticos, Brasil, Sudáfrica, Rusia, China y el mundo árabe y se utiliza el modelo de Hallin y Mancini para hacer una reflexión metodológica refiriéndose a los medios de comunicación de países no occidentales. Jonathan Hardy realizó una investigación más a fondo, en la que analizó las implicaciones de la transformación de los procesos que moldean los medios de comunicación contemporáneos. Tal y como hicieron Hallin y Mancini, Hardy se centra en medios de comunicación de países democráticos occidentales (actualmente 18 países) y adjunta su tesis de convergencia mientras se centra en medios impresos y la radiodifusión (principalmente televisión). Elige cuatro paradigmas (concretamente: la teoría de democracia liberal, el neoliberalismo, libertarianismo y la crítica de la economía política) como un marco para examinar la relación entre los medios y la política, los medios y los principios, la privatización de los medios y los procesos de transnacionalización. Véase también * Paralelismo político * Política comparada * Sociología política * Procesos de transformación (sistemas de comunicación) * Comunicación transfronteriza mediada Notas Referencias * Altschull, J. H. (1984). Agents of Power: The Role of the News Media in Human Affairs. New York: Longman. * Blum, R. (2005). Bausteine zu einer Theorie der Mediensysteme. Medienwissenschaft Schweiz, 2, 5-11. * Brüggemann, M., & Wessler, H. (2011). Transnationale Kommunikation: Eine Einführung. Wiesbaden: VS Verlag. * Curran, J., Iyengar, S., Lund, A. B., & Salovaara-Moring, I. (2009). Media System, Public Knowledge and Democracy: A Comparative Study. European Journal of Communication, 24(5), 5-26. * Dobek-Ostrowska, B., Glowacki, M., Jakubowicz, K., & Sükösd, M. (2010). Editors’ Introduction. In B. Dobek-Ostrowska, M. Glowacki, K. Jakubowicz, & M. Sükösd (Eds.), Comparative Media Systems. European and Global Perspective (pp. vii-ix). Budapest: CEU Press. * Graber, D. A. (2006). of the book Comparing Media Systems: Three Models of Media and Politics, by D. C. Hallin & P. Mancini. Political Psychology, 27, 935-936. * Hallin, D. C., & Mancini, P. (2004). Comparing media systems: Three models of media and politics. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Hallin, D. C., & Mancini, P. (2010). Preface. In B. Dobek-Ostrowska, M. Glowacki, K. Jakubowicz, & M. Sükösd (Eds.), Comparative Media Systems. European and Global Perspective (pp. xi-xiv). Budapest: CEU Press. * Hallin, D. C., & Mancini, P. (2012a). Introduction. In D. C. Hallin & P. Mancini (Eds.), Comparing Media Systems Beyond the Western World (pp. 1–7). Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Hallin, D. C., & Mancini, P. (2012b). Conclusion. In D. C. Hallin & P. Mancini (Eds.), Comparing Media Systems Beyond the Western World (pp. 278–304). Cambridge: Cam-bridge University Press. * Hardy, J. (2008). Western Media Systems. London: Routledge. * Jakubowicz, K. (2010). Introduction. Media Systems Research: An Overview. In B. Dobek-Ostrowska, M. Glowacki, K. Jakubowicz, & M. Sükösd (Eds.), Comparative Media Systems. European and Global Perspective (pp. 1–21). Budapest: CEU Press. * Jones, T. M. (2008). of the book Comparing Media Systems: Three Models of Media and Politics, by D. C. Hallin & P. Mancini. Comparative Political Studies, 41(1), 128-131. * Kelly, Mary (1983). Influences on broadcasting policies for election coverage. In J. G. Blumler (Ed.), Communicating to voters. Television in the first European parliamentary elections (pp. 65–82). London: Sage. * McQuail, D. (1987). Mass Communication Theory: An Introduction. London: Sage. * Mihelj, S., Koenig, T., Downey, J., & Stetka, V. (2008). Mapping European Ideoscapes. European Societies, 10(2), 275-301. * Musso, P., & Pineau, G. (1985). El audiovisual entre el estado y el mercado: Los ejemplos Italiano y francés. Telos, 27, 47-56. * Patterson, T. E. (2007). of the book Comparing Media Systems: Three Models of Media and Politics, by D. C. Hallin & P. Mancini. Political Communication, 24, 329-331. * Picard, Robert G. (1985). The Press and the Decline of Democracy: The Democratic Socialist Response in Public Policy. Westport, Conn.: Greenwood Press. * Seymour-Ure, C. (1974). The Political impact of mass media. London, UK: Constable. * Siebert, F. S., Peterson, T., Schram, W. (1956). Four Theories of the Press. The Authoritarian, Libertarian, Social Responsibility, and Soviet Communist Concepts of What the Press Should Be and Do. Illinois: University of Illinois Press. * Sparks, C. (2006). Comparing Transitions Poland, Russia, China. In H. Zankova (Ed.), Democracy, Technology, and Freedom of Expression. Articles and documents of the Council of Europe (pp. 21–35). Sofia: State Agency for Information Technologies and Communication. * Traquina, N. (1995). Portuguese television: The politics of savage deregulation. Media, Culture & Society, 17, 223-238. * Wessler, H., & Brüggemann, M. (2012, in press). Transnationale Kommunikation. Eine Einführung. Wiesbaden: Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften. * Williams, R. (1968). Communications. Harmondsworth: Penguin Books. Enlaces externos * Comunicación política en las nuevas democracias: Relaciones entre el gobierno y los medios de comunicación en transición (en inglés) * MediaAcT es un proyecto de investigación comparativa sobre los sistemas de rendición de cuentas de los medios de comunicación en los estados miembros de la UE (en inglés) * El Media Research Hub es un recurso para los investigadores, activistas y profesionales que trabajan para una esfera pública más democrática y participativa (en inglés) * Perfil de Paolo Mancini en la página web de la Universidad de Perugia (en italiano) * Perfil de Daniel C. Hallin en la página web del Departamento de Comunicación de UCSD (en inglés) Category:libros de 2004 Category:Books about the media Category:Media studies Category:Libros de política Category:Libros publicados por Cambridge University Press Instrucciones #Ir a la página de tu texto original. Pinchar en edit (como si fueras a editar la página). #Abrir esta página en otra pestaña. Pinchar en edit (para editar la página). #Copiar los epígrafes (títulos de las secciones) de tu original y pegar en esta página (debajo de estas instrucciones). Traducir los títulos al español (en esta página). Mostrar previsualización de esta página y, si esta bien, guardar. #Dividir las secciones entre los miembros del grupo. #Cada miembro del grupo se encarga de traducir su sección EDITANDO LA SECCIÓN QUE LE HA CORRESPONDIDO (para ello pinchar en Editar JUNTO A LA SECCIÓN). OBSERVACIÓN: Hay que añadir enlaces internos y notas al pie y conviene traducir directamente en esta página de la wikipedia más que copiar y pegar de Word. Para ello, utilizar :Ayuda:C%C3%B3mo_se_edita_una_p%C3%A1gina. #Establecer un sistema de revisión de la página, de modo que todos los miembros del grupo puedan corregir todas las secciones de su traducción y se pueda homologar el estilo de la traducción. Para dejar comentarios de revisión, usar la página de discusión de esta.